The beginning of the Unlived Life
by Jenill
Summary: She didn't think that something like that could happen, she knew she was different but... what is the cost of regaining memories, will Atem accept and love her or it just can't happen. Will they be together or she will choose to love someone another? This story is about Tea revealing her past and Tea' s and Atem's love. Story happens after Atem's departure to afterlife.
1. Chapter 1 - Remembering myself

Hi, this is something new for me, I have never written fanfiction before, hope you like and enjoy this story This story will contain many chapters. If you find some mistakes in text, then know that English is not my mother language and I am trying hard.

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Remembering myself**

In evening, when wind was quiet and sun was shining with warm light, she was sitting in her huge room on balcony and reading an old book, she picked it up in library, it was the first book that she noticed, it had dark blue covers and in golden letters "The Silent World" _by Jacques Cousteau_ were written on it. She suddenly looked up on the clouds and sadly remembered her friends and family.

"It's so funny how my life has changed since I had to left my friends and family" - she said.

She was very unhappy about everything what had happened, she never knew that knowing her past would change the present and some say, good for her, but bad for her friends and family.

Her father and mother had died in car crash few months ago and now her only family was her brother, who thinks that she is dead, this makes everything more complicated. In these past two years her life was good, sometimes sad, because she was remembering the time with her parents and friends. And sometimes miserable, because knowing her past has changed everything around her. When her past was revealed she knew exactly who she is. All her life she taught, that she is a normal girl who has a great family, she lived normal life, going to school meeting her friends, but this knowledge about herself changed everything. It happened when she was in the Pharaohs tomb with her friends waiting to say goodbye to Atem, deeply she had feelings towards him but never had a chance to reveal them. She even thought that he doesn't know. Atem from another hand had feelings for her too, he liked and admired her, he knew they can't be together and that sometimes made him sad and week. He wished that he could tell her his feelings.

When they said goodbye to the Pharaoh, the passage opened and Atem went through it, in that same moment something without other notice went through it and hid in the shadows. When everyone saw how doors closed they looked to each other, Tea noticed that Yugi had a tear on his cheek and others looked sad, that made her feel pain and it killed her inside, she was always happy, but these moments was terrifying and sad. They slowly without talking went out of tomb and gathered all near the entrance, Tea felt something behind her, she even, few times turned around and looked if there is someone, Yugi saw Tea doing this few times and asked her – why is she doing that, she saw that Yugi had a concerned look and she said that it's just a bug flying around her. Yugi than smiled and stayed near her. Others looked depressed but Joey and Tristan was arguing, Joey had a tear on his cheek and Tristan was mocking him about that.

"Are you crying? You're like two year old" said Tristan and laughed.

While Joey tried to take the tear off, Yugi came and started to talk with them, other people who were with them slowly approached Yugi.

"Are you alright?", Isis came to Tea and asked.

"It's alright! We will miss him… poor Yugi, Atem was like a brother to him", said Tea. Then her eyes went down, looking on the sand.

"I know it is hard, if you need something or want to talk, you know where to find me, I will be happy if you visit me" Isis smiled and hugged Tea.

"Thank you, you're amazing, I will try and visit you as much as possible, thank you for your support" said Tea and returned the hug.

Isis said goodbye to everyone and stepped in car with her brother, who didn't said any word, for some reason he looked a bit angry or even annoyed. Then they saw them driving away, Tea was looking at sun and sand while waiting for Kaibas plane to arrive, she noticed the shadow lurking around but didn't said anything to others. She thought it's just her imagination. Tea noticed that Kaiba was confused and she thought that he couldn't believe to everything what he saw and experienced, that made her smile and sometimes even chuckle to see Kaibas face like that. Whole ride was peaceful, Joey and Tristan even was suspiciously quiet. They were sitting behind her and when she looked at them, she noticed that they fell asleep both. Yugi was smiling and looking through window. Tea for some reason was feeling weird, the entity who got through the passage was following and closely observing Tea, Tea felt stares, but each time when she looked behind her, she saw nothing, that bothered her, for a moments she even thought that she's going insane, and started to think about her family.

Entity looked strange, around it was black smoke, it looked like wolf, when it flied it looked like a breeze, other humans couldn't see it, entity had a gold collar and it was bigger than a human, it was horse size. No one couldn't see it, but only Tea could feel its presents. It was lurking around and following the group of friends, it especially was watching Tea. For some reason she wasn't afraid of it, it felt like it needs to be near her, but she still was confused about it, she just waved her thoughts aside and looked outside on clouds. Yugi saw that something was wrong, he was a bit concerned because Tea was acting weird.

He then asked "are you ok, is something bothering you?"

Tea looked at him and said "It's ok, I just feel weird and it's hard to believe that Pharaoh is gone". She then looked outside. Yugi understood how she felt "its ok, time will pass and everything will be like it used to be".

The time went fast and Tea realized that they already where in their country's airport, Kaiba was acting kind and offered to throw them at Yugi's grandpas shop, there they all said their goodbyes and went home, Tea noticed it was getting dark and asked Yugi to accompany her to her house, Yugi accepted the offer, they all laughed and made jokes while they were walking to Tea's house. The entity followed them and was watching closely everything what they did, it even went angry when Yugi toughed Tea, Tea felt its presence the whole walk, it made her scared and weird. When they reached the house, Yugi said his last goodbye and hugged her, for some reason she felt that this might be her last goodbye, she smiled and went inside the house. Going back Yugi felt weird, he was concerned about Tea and had a bad feeling about her, and few times he thought that he should return and go to Tea, but he thought that, what could happen to her, she is in her house with her parents. These thoughts went fast away, when he received a call from Tristan, even he said that he felt something is wrong, Tristan even mention to Yugi that Tea acted sometimes weird traveling to home. When Tea entered the house, she noticed that her mother and father wasn't home jet, she straight away went to her room. When she entered, she saw a ball of light on her bed, the entity slammed the door, Tea saw it, she couldn't even scream everything happened so fast, entity then pushed Tea in the ball of light. When that happened, she went unconscious.

* * *

 **Oh well, that's the end of first chapter, hope you liked it** **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Where am I?

**Chapter 2**

 **Where am I?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

She then was teleported to a different place or new world, it was beautiful, grass was green and full of flowers, water was clean and clear, sun was warm and trees beautiful, they were different than normal trees, they had a golden strings in them, with a blind eye everyone could see the green energy flowing in them, everywhere were animals, squirrels and birds.

Entity came through portal with her, he then ran towards her with a concerned face and said "it's alright now, we are home highness".

He then howled and white, horse size fox with few black feather appeared before him.

"Did you brought her, she traveled fast and now are unconscious, she must rest now" said the fox with concerned face.

Wolf than replied,"I'm happy that she's here, this is where she belongs, put her on my back, and I will carry her, and call the maids".

Fox nodded and did what the wolf said, then they carefully started to walk through forest, there were many fruit trees and animals around them. All animals where similar to the Teas world animals, but they all had some different energies floating inside, they all where majestic and beautiful, and every one of them were curious about Tea. They weren't afraid, some of them even came close and smell Tea. Around Tea was flying small forest fairies, from aside it looked like they tried to help, they all were following to the wolf and fox. These fairies were no ordinary, they were the guardians of forest and trees, and their mission was to look after the animals and trees.

Then they saw in a distance a floating island, on island was a crystal castle. Castle was huge, furniture, walls where golden, windows were made from crystals, curtains were red and mostly in some rooms yellow. In some rooms on the ceiling were painted some things, like flowers and animals in field of flowers.

Tea was brought to a biggest room, it looked like a king's room. Bed in it was huge and beautiful, covers where made from silk, wolf put her on bed and called for maids. Maids arrived fast, they didn't looked like humans, and they were porcaline white with thin, light long dress on them. They were wearing golden masks, they didn't walk, they would appear and then disappear, they tucked Tea in bed and then they disappeared in the room's corner to wait for the next order. Near the bed appeared 4 guards and 6 near the entrance of the room. They were guarding Tea and waiting for her order.

Wolf with a concerned face transformed into a man, well more like boy, he had a black short hair, and his eyes were dark blue. He was wearing a black armor, it had a gold strings in it. He was beautiful and stunning, he then sat on the bed and took her arm, and he then was waiting for her to wake up.

He looked to a fox and said: "don't you want to transform, queen can be shocked to see you like that, even when she doesn't remember us now."

Fox looked at wolf " you are still so protective, when she will wake up I will transform, but for now I will stay like that and guard her outside, and I need to order others to clean the castle, she hasn't been here for a really long time, there's dust everywhere".

Wolf chuckled "you will never change, be sure she is guarded well. Call Glinn, please".

Wolf than turned his head to Tea and then looked to a corner, he then called maids _"Maids, dress her with one of her favorite dresses and jewelry now"_.

Wolf then got up and left the room, maids than started to dress her carefully. 4 guards that were in the room followed the wolf.

* * *

When Yugi got home, he immediately called Tea on his phone, she didn't answered 7 calls, Yugi got worried and called to Tristan, he was living very close to Tea, Yugi explained that Tea didn't answered her phone and could he go and check her. Tristan said he will go and look for her. Tristan then remembered that she was acting really weird all this ride home and he got concerned. He dressed up fast and went to Tea's house, it was already half 10 o'clock pm, and he thought that she's awake.

He then reached Teas house and ringed the bell, her mother opened the door "Hi, come in".

Tristan smiled and said "hello, I came to see Tea, is she upstairs?"

Teas mother answered "no, she is not at home now, I thought she is with you guys".

He then got worried "no she should be at home, Yugi escorted her here and then left, he then called me and asked to check on her, because she was acting weird all day and she didn't answered to his calls".

Tea's mother then got worried and took a phone, Tristan than sat down, she tried to call her few times, and then she suggested "can we go try to find her, she must be around here".

Tristan accepted this idea and called Yugi, Joey. He explained everything to them and they immediately went to search her. They were searching her like 5 hours and then Tea's mother called the police, then they started to search her. These next 4 days, police couldn't find her an eventually gave up, she was considered as missing. Everyone was depressed and they didn't lose their hope that she will be found. Yugi was very unhappy about this whole situation, he thought it was his fault, everyone around him tried to cheer him up, but their effort didn't work. Even Grandpa was trying, but all effort went in vein.

Nine days later Yugi went outside with Tristan, Joey, Mai, Mokuba and Bakura to a city, and Yugi for a brief moment saw Tea, he then shouted to everyone that there she is. He then saw that Tea looked at them, turned around and ran across the street, then the car drive over her. They rushed over there and saw her lieing down dead, everyone around were there, some people tried to help, but it was too late, she was gone. Yugi started to cry, others were shocked. Mai kneeled down and tried to help, she was in hysteria and was screaming, it was horrible. The ambulance arrived and took her, there where police, witnesses where telling everything what they saw. Yugi was crying in shock, later that day police drove them home and informed Tea's parents that she is dead.

5 days later there where funeral, everyone was there, almost whole school was there, Yugi and other her friends put flowers on her grave, funeral was peaceful, Tea's brother was crying and for some time he went away from ceremony. Mai was hugging Yugi, Joey and Tristan with Bakura and Mokuba where sitting blankly, they were unhappy, Joey even cried, Tristan saw that and hugged him.

* * *

Tea was unconscious 4 hours, maids were already dressed her in the finest clothes, guards were guarding her outside. She then slowly started to woke up, first thing what she saw, when she opened her eyes where this porcelain things with golden masks, they saw that she awakened and they bowed, then one of them said " please, you're highness, don't be afraid, we bring no harm to you, we are here to serve you" .

Maids voice calmed her down, she then looked around and saw a beautiful room, everywhere where gold, she then slowly started to get up, and maid said" please you're highness, stay in bed, the journey was hard, please rest".

Tea comply what the maid said and asked "where am I, and why am I here, who are you".

"Please stay in bed we will call Aiden, you're highness".

"Who is Aiden" asked Tea, but maids all where gone in a second.

She than looked at the balcony and got slowly up, she then went to the opened window and peeked outside. She didn't believe to what she saw, she found out that she's not at her home, she's at some different world, she then sighed and said "it's beautiful, but I need to go back, am I kidnapped? No I'm just dreaming probably, it can't be happening! I hope it's just a dream or something"

Then she looked outside again. She noticed that she was wearing a beautiful dress. It was light purple, long and elegant, she was wearing some jewelry too, it looked rarely ancient and very expensive. Near the bed was a huge, human size mirror, she went to it and was stunned, she looked amazing. She really loved the dress. She then heard a steps coming to her room, she for a second felt scared and then she saw a doors opening, she saw a man with black hair and emerald green eyes entering the room, she then stepped back to a wall, she had a terrified look on her face.

The man bowed to her "you're highness, my name is Aiden, right now you are in the world named Orbis".

Tea's fear went slowly away, without hesitation she shouted "you have mistaken me for someone else, I am not the right person, please let me go, I must be now with my family".

"You're highness, please don't be afraid, we are here to serve you, we didn't made mistake, you are the one" said Aiden.

Then in the room came fox, it then transformed into a man, he had white long hair, light blue eyes, he's looks was stunning. He saw Tea and quickly bowed and said" you're highness we are here to protect you, don't be afraid, I know it is terrifying right now, but soon you will regain your memories and remember everything".

Tea then asked" what is your name? Can I trust you? Are you not lying to me and then trying to kill me?"

Both man looked shocked, "you're highness we are your friends, please trust us, we serve you" then they stood up, "please stay in bed your highness, we know you are weak now, if you need something ask the maids, they will obey your every command. When you will feel better, we will come and tell everything to you, you will remember everything".

Then they turned around and left the room. One of the maids came to Tea and helped her to go to bed, another maid brought plate of goods to Tea. She was lying down on bed with no clue what to do, she ate two grapes from maid's plate and slowly fell asleep, thinking thet everything is just a dream and she will soon wake up and be with friends and family. She woke up the next day, she saw where she is and felt scared, she even tried to slap and poke herself, she couldn't believe that she is somewhere else not in her house with family. She fast noticed that no one was around and she thought that she could escape, she slowly got up from bed and went straight to exit, when she opened the doors 6 guards who were outside saw her and bowed. At that moment she lost her fear and left the room, ahead of her was a golden hall, she went through it and ended up in the huge room, there was a huge throne made from crystals and diamonds, there were long huge stairs leading up, from curiosity she started to go up the stairs and noticed a throne in the end of stairs. On the throne was crystal ball, she saw it and had a sudden urge to pick it up, ball was shining with golden light. She then went there, she picked up a ball from curiosity and closely looked in it, then, suddenly fox appeared next to her.

She got scared and went aside a bit, fox bowed and said" I hope you feel better now, your highness, do you want me to call other?"

Tea got a bit confused and answered "others, who others? Please let me go, bring me back home, am begging you".

Fox smiled "please don't worry, we will not bring harm to you, we want to help".

"How will you help me, keeping me here?" said Tea.

"No, we want to help you to recover your memories, that is our biggest goal right now, please don't be stubborn" fox said and smiled while bowed down.

In the huge hall came the Aiden, he saw fox and said" your highness, is he scaring you?".

"No" said Tea.

"My name is Elli" said the fox "I will call Glinn here" it then turned around and disappeared.

Then appeared with another wolf, wolf then transformed into a female, she had a blue eyes and dark red long hair, seeing Tea she bowed and greeted her. "Your highness, my name is Glinn, I am your mage, I am and I will serve you till the very end of times".

She then smiled and hugged Tea. Tea was confused, she didn't understand why everyone is calling her your highness and who are they.

"Can some of you explained what is going on" she said.

Glinn bowed and said" please your highness, break the crystal ball, which you are holding right now, then the unclear will be clear and you will understand everything."

She looked on the ball and with a force dropped it, when crystal ball breaked, from it came a golden mist and flied direcly to Tea, it got into her mouth and it went into her. She then fainted. Eli, Aiden and Glinn looked at her with worried faces and Aiden picked her up and carried to her room, while others followed them.

Aiden then carefully placed her in bed and sat on one the corners of the bed, he then looked to others and worriedly asked" is this suppose to happen?".

"That is what should happen, it will be ok, she just fainted, now what we need to do is wait when she will wake up" said Eli.

Glinn nodded "we should wait when she awakens, let's go and wait in the throne room".

Aiden then got up still looking worried and went with others outside of the room, maids appeared near the bed and like the others waited when she will regain her consciousness, the main maid ordered other maids to prepare a meal in diner room, 16 maids appeared and left the room, they went straight to diner room and started to prepare dinner, while other 4 stayed near the queen and waited her to get up.

* * *

 **Glinn** – female, can transform into the wolf, similar transformation like Aiden's, but she is stronger in that form. She is mage and loyal first hand to the queen. She is warmhearted, strong figure, she is also considered as the first queen's mage. When she was young, her village was attacked, queen with her guards defeated the enemy and saved villagers, in that time she was only one kid who survived the attack, and her parents were killed. Queen after the victory walked around the village and found her near her parent's dead bodies, in that time she was 5 years old. Queen took her to palace and she was raised by her and mages, when she was 12 years old, mages discovered that she has inside her strong mage energy and trained her. When she was 18 years old, she became queen's first mage supervisor. Glinn considered queen as her mother and loved her deeply, she was always around her.

 **Eli** – male, considered as mage and warrior, is great at swordplay, usually uses magic on swords and battles. Can transform into the fox, is loyal, strong and as a fox very sly. Once queen visited a foreign land and saw him almost dying on the mud, in that time he was 2 years old, he was abandon by his family, they considered him as a witch child. Queen took him and raised him, he became the second loyal queen's hand. He considered queen as a mother and the best friend. He one day possessed an creation light, it allowed him to create solders in general, with this power he created army for queen, she was always protected, instead of leaving and creating his own kingdom he choose to stay by queen and serve her for all eternity.

 **Aiden** – the first created by queen's power, male, can transform into the flying wolf, and is invincible. His immortal and loyal to the queen. He was created to make and create peace, and order to queen's towns and the legendary Amber city. He possesses the magic of all four elements – fire, wind, water and ground. He is a great spearman, is truthful, fearless, loyal, and trustworthy and like others immortal. Queen loved him for what he is, she liked his righteousness and attitude towards people and his comrades. He is the third loyal queen's hand.

* * *

In the meantime, Yugi and others were in school, Tristan and Joey noticed that he was still depressed and sad, even teacher saw that and asked for assistance or help, but Yugi just smiled and said that everting is alright. Bakura sent a message to Joey, in there he wrote that we need to do something about his depression and help him, Joey was too sad, he really missed her, and he loved her positive attitude and her smile. They all were sad and missed her, after class they decided to go and visit her in cemetery, they brought flowers.

"She must be right now with Atem, looking at us and smiling, hoping and wishing the best for us" said Mai.

Joey Hugged her "your right, we did or best, we will never forget her".

Tristan and Yugis grandpa tried to cheer Yugi, but he still felt sad, then they all went to Yugi grandpas store, there they played games and tried not to think about Tea, Yugi was her best childhood friend, everyone knew that, for Yugi it will be hard to forget her. Mai was together with Joey, Tristan was going to a basketball club, and met a girl, Yugi tried his best to stay positive despite of the tragedy. Bakura as always were childish, Mokuba sometimes visited Yugi and others, he liked the company, Kaiba as always was miserable.

* * *

 **This one is longer, i know some parts are tragic but …. Well… im sorry, i** **t will get better and funnier when the story later progress. (Bows down and runs form embarrassment)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Chance to return!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Chance to return!**

Tea woke up next day, she had a terrible headache, she opened her eyes and knew everything. Her past was revealed to her. She now knew who she is.

Her real name was Teana, she was the first race who lived in the world, she was the first blue blood born. She possessed magic, she remembered every battle that she won, she was the greatest of all kings, the first king. She have an unlimited power, she used and created her magic, she was a proud and noble figure, people loved her and everyone envied her, even some of the gods fell in love with her. She lived in the place where people and gods lived in the same world. She was immortal, she wasn't married, all her love went to people and as return they loved her unbelievably. As a king, she was really good at sword play, she loved it and sometimes organized some championships.

She lived 2 thousand years and was killed by her adoptive son, she raised him with love, but he desired everything, he was mad man. Before she was killed, they had an argument about ruling, he wanted to rule the kingdom, but she knew what kind of person he is and always declined.

Arthur was a human being, he was mortal, while she was immortal. One day Arthur ordered his loyal servants to create a sword that could kill immortal beings, the Rada – elf from wastelands created the sword in exchange to gain a place to stay in his kingdom. Arthur accepted the request and two days later sword was made. He then killed Olivia in front of her people, he stabbed her right through her heart, and she died instantly. He then took over Olivia's kingdom and ruled it 4 years. These years were bloody and terrifying, he loved to execute people and he sometimes killed villagers just for fun. People always remembered Teana and wished her to be alive, they even asked for gods, but they weren't so powerful to bring her back. One of the gods called Dacha – the god of sea tried to bring her back, but every effort was in vein. He was in love with her, but despite that he wasn't able to help, there were other gods – the sun god, the moon god, the forest god, the light and destruction god, they all were in love in her, but their power was not so powerful to bring back her.

These were the last ruling years, one of the citizens who loved queen was a magic being, he saw what her son did and using his all magic, he tried to kill king, but something went wrong and he burned down the whole kingdom, because the magic he used was dark and destructive. Arthur died from massive fire in castle.

When it was done, he tried to resurrect Teana using dark magic, but she was dead for too long, from a crime that he did, killing innocent village people with dark magic, gods punished him and turned him into golden statue. They used nightmare spell and casted it upon him. While he was stuck and transformed into statue he was awake and tortured with most terrifying nightmares . Arthur's soul was banished in underground dimension where he was torture for his crime that he did while ruling. All land was destroyed, everyone was killed, king was madman and the old man was even the worst, he believed that he was doing good, but when he saw what he have done, it was already too late.

A long time past and a new kingdom raised, people have heard rumors about Teana and her son, and gods had left and didn't live anymore with humans. The greatest queen or some say king has been forgotten, only rumors has been told from one to another human being.

Tea who was Teana in her past remembered everything, she was fully resurrected, her soul and body was the one, her powers had returned to her, but she had only one question on her mind " _what now_?"

Tea was immortal, she had a magic army and she was considered as a magic being. She is unbeatable, strong, what now. She got up from bed and went on balcony, she looked around and remembered that this world where she is right now it created by her, this was her world, where she could come and rest in peace when she was ruling a kingdom. She then remembered about Aiden, Eli and Glinn. Tea went outside and there they were all, bowing down.

" _Thank you for giving my memories back, I am glad that I now remember everything, I missed you guys_ " said Tea.

Aiden got up " _your highness, we are glad to see you remembering everything, it was hard, but we managed to find you_ ", he smiled and kissed her hand.

Every one of them were happy, later that day they told her that some people from another dimensions tried to kill Tea before the Atem's leaving ceremony and they did all to prevent this, they also told that they made a Tea's mirage and that it was killed in front of everyone, now everyone thought that she is dead. Tea remembered that 10 days before Atem's leavings she had weird experiences, some people acted weird and there where many weird accidents that happened to her, she realized that her son's loyal servants still may be alive and they tried to kill her before she even remembered who she is.

Tea wasn't happy about this car accident and mirage, she wanted to say goodbyes to everyone. But she knew that it is for good, because if she stayed, they would be killed.

" _I want to be alone right now, I need to collect my thoughts about everyone and everything, leave_ "

Tea then saw how Aiden and others left, she then went to library and stayed there, thinking about everything.

* * *

They all tried to live their lives despite of the tragedy. It has passed already 4 years, Mai and Joey got married, Yugi were dating Linda. Mokuba got a job and was working with Kaiba in company. It was already dark, and everyone stayed to Yugis house, when suddenly Yugi got a call from Isis " _Hi Yugi, its Isis, we have a problem_ ".

Yugi was confused for a second " _Hi, what is wrong, you sound stressed out, what happened_ " Yugi said.

" _Atem's artifact was stolen from Tomb, he is coming back_ " said Isis.

" _Wait what are you saying, Atem is coming back_ " Yugi was surprised.

" _This artifact is dangerous, in some bad hands it can destroy people and world in general, Atem and his servants will be brought back, we all need to gather and wait for his arrival_ " said Isis.

" _When will it happen_? "Asked Yugi, Isis than answered " _When time will come Kaiba will bring us to Atem's tomb and we will meet him in the tomb, all we have to do is wait_ ".

" _Fine, we will be ready, do you know who stole the puzzle?_ " finished Yugi.

"We think it's Bakura, a month ago, someone spotted him in Egypt alive." she answered.

"How is this possible, Atem banished him to dark dimension?" said Yugi terrified.

"We don't know, but he is plotting something, be careful!"

"Oh my, ok, thank you for warning us." Said Yugi.

He was happy and terrified about these news, the millennium puzzle is dangerous and they need to help Atem. First thing what went to his mind is why Bakura stole it. He was happy that he will have a chance to see Atem, they were like brothers.

He then informed others about the call " _we will be happy to see him again, when it will happen_ " with a happy face said Tristan, Joey than mentioned " _Why Bakura stole those items_ ".

Mai then slapped Joey's head and laughing said " _Be happy, we will see Atem_ ".

They all laughed " _guys, let's do our best and let's help them_ " said Yugi.

Yugis grandpa came in room and asked" _did you received the call, looks like we are going to Egypt again_ " he then smiled.

" _Mister Mutou you will be helping them with translations_?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, they want me there as an expert, I will help them with translations, they think that I need to be there, are you guys exited?" asked Grandpa.

" _Yes, we are, but Bakura is back and something bad might happen. How did he manage to escape? I have so many questions, I hope Atem might explain at least something._ " said Mai.

Everyone signed and Yugi then continued " _its ok, we will help them to find those bandits, let's do it_ ".

Everyone nodded and were exited and trilled about meeting Atem and they started to talk about upcoming journey.

" _Maybe we could ask about Tea to Atem_ " asked Tristan.

" _We could, it would be nice to know why this all happened in first place and why for her it ended like that_ " said Mai looking to others.

" _It had passed so much time_ " said Joey.

" _I know, but still it is mystery for us. I know she is happy with Atem, she had feeling for him. At least they are reunited in afterlife now."_ said Mai.

" _We will ask him about Tea when we will meet him, right now we must focus on Bakura. Let's be careful all, he is still alive_ " said Yugi.

Others nodded and started to talk about upcoming trip to Egypt. Yugi for a moment looked away from others and remembered times with Tea, she was amazing, she was the one who cheered everyone. He knew that she is in afterlife with Atem. Yugi smiled and looked to others, he was happy that he will be able to meet Atem. He sometimes wondered about Atem's feelings towards Tea.

* * *

She already have trained her powers and now knew how to use them properly, she was sometimes sad that she couldn't have a chance to say goodbye to her family and friends, it had passed 4 years, she has been traveling to another dimensions, meetings new people, she sometimes, even before bed remembered her kingdom ruling days. She truly wished to be reunited with others, but how? She can't just to show up from thin air and say hi to them. There will be questions and lot of time had passed. She got up from her chair that she was sitting on and walked towards her training room, there she picked up one of sword and started to train herself. Aiden looked at her and knew that she is sad, he couldn't do anything. Yet he had some thoughts about what can be done to reunite Tea with her friends.

" _Teana, I have an idea_!" he shouted from happiness.

" _Aiden can we talk about this tomorrow? I really want some peace while I'm training_ " said Tea swinging her sword.

" _I know, I know… but I have figured out some solution about reuniting with your friends."_ said Aiden smiling.

" _you know I can't just show up from nowhere? Or manipulate time or…."_

" _I know, but please hear me out. There is a way_." said Aiden while taking Tea sword away from her.

" _Tell me!_ " said Tea frustrated.

" _There is this spell…. I have heard about it from our mages. This spell …."_

" _what spell, every day I hear about spells… just speak straight"_ said Tea still frustrated.

" _I'm sorry. We can interfere with their memories and took out that one where you die and are kidnapped_."

" _what… wait…. It can actually work. But it will be hard to prepare. You know it is not right to interfere with people's memories. It will be hard.._ " said Tea. Aiden could see a spark of hope appearing in her eyes.

" _It will take some time but we might succeed. I know our laws doesn't allow us to use that kind of magic, but this can be expectation. We are now in this world, our laws can be changed_." With a smile he turned around " _if you allow, we can start immediately_ " he asked.

" _yes, do so!_ " she came near Aiden and faced him " _be careful with a spell, we can't hurt them_ ".

" _yes_ " he smiled and bowed, then quickly left the room.

Tea got excited, she was dreaming about this chance to return for quit some time. This is all what she wanted. Being in this world was tiring and boring. She was with her servants, mostly she was alone in her thoughts and alone in this world. In the beginning it was nice to meet Aiden, Eli and Glinn. But being here long enough this "nice" turned into "devastation of time". Every day she trained herself swordplay, then some days she learned spells and reused them. But now this chance really made her happy. She brushed away her thoughts and went to her room.

* * *

Two weeks later when summer just started, Yugi was woken up by a call from Isis, she said that the car will be waiting outside the shop of their house, Yugi got slowly up, dressed himself and went to Grandpa, who was up and was making morning pancakes.

" _Good morning Yugi, want some pancakes_?" said old man.

" _No, did you received a call from Isis too, she said the car will be waiting for us near the shop, I will right now call others_ " Yugi looked sleepy and said that to grandpa.

" _Wait at least eat something, looks like today we will see Atem, aren't you excited_?" answered Grandpa.

" _I'm excited_ " Yugi smiled " _can't wait_!", he laughed and run upstairs, he then picked up phone and called Mai, Joey, Tristan.

Mokuba and his brother was already in the Egypt, they rented rooms for others. Isis was already preparing for the ceremony with her brother.

* * *

5 hours later they all gathered in the tomb and, Isis started the ritual, everyone was exited, then the same passage where Atem left opened.

Tristan looked at Joey " _look, It's opened_ ".

" _omg, it's opened, I really didn't noticed that are_ " said Joey laughing.

" _Guys, be quiet, he will come out soon_ " said Yugi.

Slowly the white thick mist started to move and they saw Atem's silhouette appearing, he came closer and closer until they saw his face. He looked older but still handsome. After him followed his royal servants – Karin, Mahad, Shada, priest Seto, Mana and Ishizu who later possessed Isis body.

Atem was happy and smiling, he then came to Yugi, hugged him and said" _it's been a long time, I hope you all are doing well_ ", he then smiled and looked to everyone.

Everyone were smiling " _we missed you buddy_ " said Joey laughing.

" _took you so long_ " laughed Tristan.

" _I'm glad you are here, we were waiting you_ " said Yugi.

" _You all have to tell me what's going on in your life, time has passed and hope you all were well_ " said Atem and then he looked around, he's smile slowly faded, he then looked to Mai and asked " _where is Tea_? _Why isn't she here_?"

Everyone smiles faded " _she passed away 4 years ago, in the same month when you left, wasn't she with you?_ " answered Mai with a sad face expression on her face.

" _In that day I escorted her to her house and then she just went missing_ " continued Yugi.

" _2 months later we were in town and saw her, when we followed her, she went through the road and was killed with car_ " said Joey.

" _Oh no, that is terrible, I didn't met her in afterworld, that's strange, are you sure she's dead_?" said Atem.

" _Yes, we all saw her dead_ " said Yugi.

"It's impossible, if she would entered the afterlife I would sense that. I can assure you that she is alive." said Atem. "don't worry, we will find her, I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring her back!".

Atem then hugged Yugi and they went outside the tomb.

They all started to tell about their life's, what happened good, everyone was smiling, but Atem inside felt empty, he was sad. From temple they were transported to nearest hotel, it was quite a ride, it took like 4 hours in road for them to get to nearest hotel.

* * *

 **This is the end of third chapter. I really do read feedback, I know the second chapter was terrible for Yugi, and I tried to minimalize the grief towards Tea using time. If you have some suggestions what to write next I would gladly read them.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4 - Finding Tea!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Finding Tea!**

They arrived in hotel, after they settled in Mai suggested to relax, because driving from temple to hotel was long and everyone was exhausted. Few moments later they started to play card game, Atem while taking cards out of bag looked to everyone, they were laughing, and Mai was yelling to Joey, Yugis grandpa was in kitchen baking cookies.

Atem suddenly got up " _guys I will go meet Isis_ ".

" _Ok, then come back, I will beat you in this game_ " laughing said Tristan and Atem chuckled.

He went to another room and closed the door, he then took out Dark magician card and using his magic he summoned it.

The dark magician appeared before him and said" _Pharaoh, you summoned me_ ".

" _Yes, I want you to find Tea_ " said pharaoh, dark magician bowed and disappeared, after Dark magician left Atem went to nearest window and though " _where are you Tea, what happened to you, I don't believe that you are dead_ ".

He looked sad, Mahad entered the room and saw him staring out of window with sad reflection on his face. Mahad unnoticed went near him, Atem startled for a moment and went confused.

" _I saw that you are sad Pharaoh, is there something that you want to say, I can hear you out and try to help_ " said Mahad.

" _No, its fine_ " said Atem looking outside the window.

" _Is it about Tea_ " asked Mahad.

Atem suddenly looked away for a second then answered " _she is not dead, she is alive, but where is she?_ ".

" _Do you have feelings for her?_ " asked Mahad.

" _I want to find her_ " he looked sad then he suddenly smiled and went outside, Mahad stayed in room with confused face and then joined others. Mahad new that Atem had some feelings for Tea, he noticed that Atem was always trying to hide them, but his look in eyes and face expressions always betrayed him. He chuckled and went to his room.

It went dark, everyone had already left, Atem was going to sleep, he was thinking all the trip from Temple to Hotel about Tea, this whole day her disappearance bothered him, he didn't believed that she is dead, he didn't met her in afterworld, and why did she disappeared in that day when he left to afterlife.

He was awake quite a time, he with thoughts about her soon enough fell asleep. Next day they all arrived to another Temple were in nowadays his servants would live and protect his and other Pharaoh's resting temples. After arriving every one of them was given a room, they settle in fast and soon enough Yugis grandpa went with Atem's servants to the tomb to find some evidence, and tracks.

While everyone was settling in Dark Magician previous night and half day tried to track Tea. He used his powerful magic and his own made map of whole world, using his magic he scanned every country, it took some time, and when he finished the results were bad, he couldn't find her. Devastated and frustrated he teleported to Tea's room, in hope to find some clues that her kidnaper or she could accidently have left upon leaving. He knew that Pharaoh would be angry if he would return and said that she is dead. Upon entering Tea's room, he managed to catch with his sense of magic some small and weak magic thread, he fast figured out that she used magic. He picked up carefully tread and using his magic tried to recreate it, upon doing it behind his back opened small portal. He wasn't too powerful to enter the passage, but he took some of its unique magic immediately teleported to Atem, who was in that moment talking with Yugi. Seeing Dark Magician, he immediately ended their conversation and he moved his hand towards his room. Dark Magician understood the gesture and appeared in his room, where he told everything to Atem, what he discovered and took, even showed taken magic from passage. After receiving information, he used this opportunity's and talked with one of the mages who was born and trained in Temple..

" _I need you to do something_ ".

" _Yes, what do you desire, your majesty_ " said elderly looking mage and then bowed.

" _I need you to summon one person, she's name is Tea_ ", said Atem with hope in his eyes.

Mage looked surprised and said" _we can do everything, I will need one of her clothes or objects, that belonged to her_ " said elderly mage.

" _Yes, you will get it, how will you summon her, and when_?" asked Atem.

" _We can do it today at night if I can get some belonging to her now, if you want that?_ " bowed mage said.

" _Yes, do it tonight, my servants will bring everything what you need_ " said Atem and then left.

Pharaoh then came to Mahan and told him everything what Dark Magician found. While they were talking, Dark Magician teleported to Tea's room and took one of her necklaces, he sensed that she was wearing it frequently.

* * *

Tea from another hand didn't know anything about that, she looked in the clock, it showed 9.30. She then dressed some black jeans, dark colored shoes with laces and dark yellow top. She was wearing golden ancient bracelet with amber, it looked amazing with top, and necklace with moon talisman. She hated to wear long dresses that Aiden and maids offered her, because walking outside she usually triped and land on dirt or grass. She wasn't used to these kind of dresses, after some time using her magic she learned to create her own modern clothing.

She was feeling wonderful, she even had a sword fight today with Aiden, and she used her power on the sword and was still the best at it. A little bit later she decided to leave the castle and go for a walk, when walking she saw a cherry trees in the distance and decided to go to them, she used her magic and created wooden basked, there she started to collect cherries, she truly was smiling and happy. Aiden was around and tried to help her, but she ordered him to go to castle, he then disappeared. Glinn then was laughing in the castle about Aiden. Tea was happy. For some reason, she seemed to enjoy this world where she ended up. _Its beautiful, but I can't stay here for long, I want to return and try to live from the beginning in the world where I was born, I can use my magic and change my appearance_. She then looked to the sky and smiled.

* * *

Atem and others gathered at 10.00 pm near the Temple outside and they started the ritual, Atem had high hopes and he hoped that they will succeed, mages started to draw a circle and whisper some chants. Yugi looked hopeful, he wanted to reunite with Tea. When mages started to chant, he saw Atem and decided to walk to pharaoh.

He smiled and said " _I think it will work, I hope we will see her again_ ".

" _Don't worry, I think they will succeed, be patient_." said Atem.

By that time, Duke and Serenity arrived in Egypt, they were greeted by Mana, who was acting happy.

" _How was your trip, guys_?"

Serenity smiled " _It was ok, where are we heading right now_ ".

" _We will go to the temple and you all will be reunited with other, looks like the gang is again reunited_ ", Mana smiled and jumped around happily. She took Serenity's hand, then together they went to car, which was waiting outside, everyone was happy.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be longer, hope you enjoyed this one :).**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Reunited.**

Mages did everything what they were supposed to do.

Atem looked at Mahad " _I hope it will work, she is supposed to be alive_ ".

" _It will work, we just need to be patient_ " said Mahad and smiled.

 _What if it will not work, what if something goes wrong and Tea is really dead, but that can't be true, she is not in afterlife._ He thought _._

Atem asked " _when will the others arrive_?".

" _They are supposed to be driving here, I will go and try to contact Mana, she was supposed to bring them here_ " said Mahad.

He then immediately left, only Atem, Yugi, Mai and mages stayed. They did the ritual, it took like 30 minutes. After the ritual, mages came to Atem " _we did everything to summon her, now we have to wait, it can happen in any minute or second_ ".

" _Then we will wait_ " answered Atem " _Yugi, are you ok_ ".

" _Yes, let's wait_ " said Yugi.

Mai waved her hand and said " _I hope it works_ ", she smiled and looked to Yugi, then to Atem and to circle.

* * *

Others already arrived to the temple, they saw people outside in the garden, Duke asked " _What is happening there_?".

"They are trying to summon Tea" said Mana.

" _But she is dead_ " surprised was Duke, he was with the gang when the tragedy it happened.

" _Pharaoh believes that Tea is alive, because she wasn't in afterlife_ " said Mana.

" _But that makes no sense, we saw her dead, if she is not in there, then where?_ " with a thinking face he said.

" _Let's join them…. maybe, and then see, what happens_ " said Mana.

" _Yes_ ", said Serenity " _I want to see what happens_ ".

They then started to move towards Pharaoh and others and in the half way, Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, Isis and Yugis grandpa joined them. They all met Atem and then stood there and waited what happens.

* * *

Tea felt strange, she looked on to her feet and saw a black hole started to appear under her feet, she from shock stepped back, but the hole got bigger and succeed her in, when that happened she lost consciousness.

Aiden, Glinn and Eli saw what happened and fast teleported to the spot, they cached that moment when the hole sucked her in and Aiden tried to catch her hand, he managed to do that and transformed into a ring on her finger. Others couldn't do anything, they just saw how they were sucked in and how dark hole fast closed. Near the temple, in the sky, hole opened and she fell like a shining star from sky. Atem saw something falling and felt the earth shaken, when she hit the ground, he and others run towards the fallen place and saw a massive hole.

Atem went on its edge and looked in it, there he saw Tea lying in the middle of the hole. He was confused, shaking confusion away he looked to others who were all shocked "she is there" he shouted "we need to get her out of there" he then jumped into the hole.

Others where following him, when he get close to the hole, he saw her, dressed in her dark jeans and yellow top, beautiful and graceful.

He looked at her shoulder and neck, it was bleeding. He slowly and carefully picked her up.

" _It can't be, she is alive_ " said Yugi with shocked face.

" _She's bleeding_ " said Serenity.

" _Oh god, it can't be_ " said Joey.

" _Carefully, let's bring her to the temple_ " said Mana.

" _Wait, let's call doctor, look she's bleeding_ " said Kaiba.

Atem slowly carried her to a large room and put her on huge bed, he then looked to Yugi " _can you call a doctor, she is bleeding_ ".

Yugi then run towards Pharaohs Guards and asked to bring Doctor. While looking at Tea Atem placed his hand on her head and smiled _at least you are alive, I missed you, but when you will wake up, you will explain everything to the gang_ , he thought _._ He then got up and walked to the door, he fast looked back, then left the room. Mai stayed in the room with Tea, she was looking at Tea and didn't know what to do, Tea looked fine, she only had scratches all over her neck and on forehead. _What is happening, where were you, we all saw you dying. Please, I hope it's not a dream_. She then went outside, Tea were left alone, Aiden was by her side, still invisible watching closely everything. Eli and Glinn joined him. Few moments later.

Her bruise started to heal, and later it disappeared. That's the benefits of immortality.

Aiden then transformed to a human and waked her up, she opened her eyes " _What happened, where am I_?" asked she.

" _They used magic on you, highness, we need to leave fast_ " said Aiden.

" _Who used_?" with a painful expression on her face she asked and slowly got up.

" _It was Pharaoh and some people that you knew from past_ " said Aiden with a worried look.

"What, you mean…. Atem summoned me? But how…?" confused said Tea.

"He is alive, we overheard that someone stole his Millennium Item" answered Aiden.

"What…? That's why he is back?" said Tea still struggling with pain. The fall was terrible and she hit ground terribly, her visible wounds had healed already, but the damage from fall just started to heal. Healing process was complicated and it took some time, but at least it was happening.

"Why he summoned me, I have nothing to do with it?" she looked at Aiden and asked.

"When he heard that you died, he knew that you are not dead actually, because he didn't met you in afterlife" said Aiden.

"oh, I see" said Tea "so let me guess, he promised to others that he will find a way to bring me back".

"He tracked our energy, he knew the death incident was fake" said Aiden still worried about Tea.

"If you want, I can teleport you back?" asked Aiden.

" _Its fine, I want to stay help them, at least I am reunited with them_. ".

" _Are you sure_ " said Aiden.

" _Yes, hide yourself_ " ordered Tea. She then sat on the bed's one side _what is happening, something is wrong, I need to figure out what am I going to say to them._ In that moment one of Pharaohs healers came in, he saw her siting on bed and was surprised, he then asked _"how do you feel_ ".

She looked up to him and said _"I'm fine, I don't need help_ ".

He then got angry _"I will call Pharaoh then_ " and fast left the room. _What a weird guy he is, I swear I have seen him somewhere_ , she thought. She then waved her hand and pushed aside these thoughts. Few minutes later Atem and the whole gang rushed inside the room. They, some with angry looks and some with wonder looked at her _"are you ok?_ " asked Tristan.

After Tristan's question Atem started to stare at her and smirked a bit.

" _Yes I'm fine, I'm not hurt_ " said Tea.

" _I saw a bruise on your neck, let me see_ " said Atem and checked her neck, he was surprised because bruise was gone on her neck and forehead, that made him careful, he started to become suspicious.

" _Where have you been, we saw you dead_ " fast asked Mai, Yugi and others looked at Tea.

" _Explain what is going on, dammit_ " said Joey angry.

Tristan then put his arm on Joey's neck and said " _let her rest_ ".

 _What am I supposed to do, that do I say, I can't tell them who I am right now_ , she thought.

She closed for a moment her eyes and then faced the gang, she noticed Atem's angry stare _" please, can I rest, I just got dropped from sky, I feel week, let me sleep for a while, later I'm going to explain everything_ ".

" _Let's let her rest, when you will feel better come to the entrance hall, we all will be there_ " said Atem, then others slowly left.

Atem then summoned Magician girl and ordered her to watch over Tea. She nodded and did what he said. Then he left.

Few moments later Tea passes out on huge bed. Magician girl entered her room and Aiden, Glinn saw it, they fast teleported her out of the room, the more she wanted to enter the room, the farther she was teleported from the room.

She then found Atem and told everything what was happening to her, he ordered her to return as a card.

 _What is going on, does she possesses magic? What if she is the one of the Millennium items thief's, where did she have those powers? Maybe she is not Tea?_ Many thoughts had rushed in his mind, but still he struggled to find the reasonable answer.

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter 5, I'm sorry for my language, I'm trying hard to write it all correct. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lies, sweet lies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Lies, sweet lies!**

3 h later she woke up and started to think about this whole situation _what I am supposed to say, I can't just tell everything, what if here is someone who worked for my son, I have been targeted before. What should I say?_ She then got slowly up and went to the nearest balcony, in there was a small chair, she sat down _. I will tell them, that I was kidnapped. No, they saw me dying. Oh no! I will tell them that I was kidnapped and I don't know anything about me dying. I can play this thru, just going to pretend that I don't know anything about that._

Few moments later she with confidence got up and slowly went out of room. She went thru a huge hall and went thru it, she saw a huge library, Atem and others where near the huge table and was talking about something, and she saw maps on the table. Mai and Serenity was on the library's other side, looking through some books. Joe and Tristan was searching some books in the bookshelves. Mahad and Duke was talking and eating near some books.

Mana, who was near Atem and was listening to everything saw Tea and waved " _Hi, do you remember me, how are you feeling?_ " Atem and others noticed Tea and Atem, who was talking with his priest and other people went aside " _you came in the right time_ ", hearing these words she then went to the nearest table and sat down, others came to her and started to ask questions.

" _How do you feel?_ Asked Tristan.

" _I'm fine now, thank you_! "Answered Tea.

" _So where have you been, you were supposed to be dead?_ "Fast asked Joey.

After the question, Mai punched him, others smirked. Tea looked to Yugi and saw Atem looking angry on her, he was standing near Yugi and was keeping his stare. Tea felt weird. She then lowered her look.

" _Just tell us what happened_ "said Mai with calmed face.

Tea then looked to her and Isis _" I don't know where to begin_ ".

" _Start from the beginning_ " said Atem with suspicious and angry look.

" _When I entered the house, well… there was someone inside. When I came in I didn't noticed that and when I got upstairs I got knocked out, that's the last thing I remembered_." Said Tea still facing the floor.

She then looked up. " _I shouldn't have left, it's my fault_ " said Yugi with sad face expression.

" _It's ok… when I woke up, I was in some sort of old building, there was with me a female, I wasn't alone_ "said Tea, she then looked again down facing the floor.

" _Oh my god_ "said Mai and others looked on Tea with horror and with terrified looks.

" _What happened than_ "asked Atem, he then looked to his priests, one of them could read minds and when he looked, the priest shaked his head, which meant that she is lying, Atem then looked to her with angry look and said " _others saw you dying, how this happened_ ".

" _I don't know, I didn't knew that something like that happened, I don't remember that I was hit by a car and died_ "answered Tea.

Atem looked to his priest and saw him nodding, that meant that she wasn't lying.

" _What now?_ " she asked.

"Is there something that you want to tell us? "asked Atem still fiercely staring at her.

" _No!_ " she answered.

" _You will stay with us while we search the Item, are you ok with that?_ "asked Atem.

" _Yes_ " said Tea and smiled.

" _Where have you been this whole time_? _You said you were in building with another female_ " asked Atem with angry look.

" _Her name was Olivia, she owned the building, due to its age it started to become into ruins. At that day she decided to visit the house and check it out, there she found me on the ground unconscious. She helped me and I stayed with her this whole time_ " she answered. She knew this is all a lie, she tried hard not to give herself off. Atem still was fiercely looking at her, it made her nervous, she even started to sweat.

" _I wanted to slowly come back, but for my parents this whole 'I'm alive' thing would be shock, so I wanted slowly come back_ " said Tea.

Atem then looked to his priest and he shaked his head. _Why she is lying, did she really didn't want to see us, I will watch her closely, he thought_

Others then started to tell her everything what was happening in their lives. They later asked some more specific questions, And Tea answered on them carefully. Atem was watching everything from a distance and he knew that she wasn't telling something, he even thought that she knew were he's Item is.

Few moments later he walked towards Kaiba and said " _keep an eye on her, she isn't telling something_ ".

" _Yes, I had the same feeling about her story, something is wrong_ " answered Kaiba.

Atem went to the table and started to look through the maps. Tea was still talking to others, when her eyes peeked to Atem's face, she saw him still angry _he knows I lied, what now, what should I do, I think when time will come I will tell him everything, but not right now._ She really liked him, but she couldn't do anything.

When they were done talking, Mai got up from seat and said " _I'm happy that you're alive and with us now_ ".

" _Where am I going to sleep?_ " asked Tea.

Serenity then looked to Atem, waiting for him to say something.

" _We will find you a room_ "said Joey.

" _You can sleep in Joey's room, but he can sleep in Tristan's room_ "said Yugi, Tristan then nodded " _no way, in not going to sleep with this food eater_ "shouted Joey, others laughed and Atem then looked with cold look at her and said " _Joey can stay with Tristan and you can sleep in Joey's room or you can sleep in Mana's room?_ ".

" _Yes, let's live together for now, it will be fun_ " said Mana with excited face.

" _I like this idea_ "said Mai.

Tea couldn't reject this offer, she saw how Atem was angry and saying otherwise would make him more angrier. Knowing that she nodded and said " _ok, it will be fun_ " and then she smiled.

Later it was getting dark and everyone started to leave one by one to their rooms. Atem without noticing her, passed her fast.

 _What is wrong with him, why is he doing that?_ Tea thought.

Mana fast came to Tea and grabbed her hand, Tea got a little bit scared, Mana noticed that, smiled and said " _it's getting dark, let's go to room, I will show you the way_ ", she then smiled and started to drag Tea out of library.

Tea smiled and followed her. When they reached the room, she saw Atem, he's room was near theirs, that made Tea happy.

 _I hope his anger will soon disappear_. She thought and entered the room with Mana.

Atem from the other hand already was in his room with one of his priest, he was sitting on the huge golden chair " _she is lying to us, I want you all to watch closely her, watch every move she makes and if something is wrong or you see something weird then tell me that immediately_.".

" _Yes Pharaoh, I will bring this order to everyone_ "said Karin, one of his priests.

" _I think she knows something, why was she lying_?" said Atem.

Priest then bowed and went out of room, Atem was left alone with his thoughts about her. He liked her, but he felt something was wrong, that's when he decided to be careful around her. He laid down on his huge bed, closed his eyes " _you changed, I hope you're not the one who betrayed me_ ".

He was thinking about her until he fell asleep, later woke again up. He still felt love towards her.

When Mana and Tea entered the room, Tea noticed that the room was huge, with a beautiful furniture and huge bed, beds covers were made from the finest silk and on beds side were clear silk curtains. Mana then explained that every room in this temple is the same, bus Yugis and Pharaohs room is the biggest from everyone else's. Tea then went near bed and sat down, Mana saw this and said " _its ok, let's go to sleep, it's getting dark_ ".

Tea nodded " _but I don't have any clothes to change_ ".

" _I will give you one oy mine night clothes_ " Mana smiled and went to a huge wardrobe, she then picked light red long pajama and gave it to Tea, she dressed it and went to bed, Mana then said " _I will see Atem, ok_ ". Tea smiled and nodded, she then turned to her right side and slowly fell asleep.

Aiden was still near her, still invisible and this time with others, they stayed near her invisible, waiting for her call.

Mana from another hand knocked on Atem's door, she then heard " _Enter_ ", few seconds later she opened the door and entered the room.

Atem greeted her with smile " _She is sleeping right now in my room_ "said Mana.

" _Watch her please closely, she maybe is or enemy_ "said Atem.

" _I think it's not like that, but I have a feeling that she's hiding something_ "said Mana.

" _Don't trust her, she looks innocent, but she lied to us, Karin used his magic on her and saw her lying, watch her closely and be careful, she maybe is our enemy"_ said Atem.

" _Fine, as you say_!" said Mana with sad face expression and left the room, she then later joined Tea and fast fell asleep.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter 6 :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Passage of time

**Disclaimer: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Passage of time.**

In the night, Tea's sleep was disturbed and she slowly and blankly woke up, she looked to other beds side and saw Mana still sleeping, it was pretty dark so she saw only her silhouette sleeping. She then felt some strange dark aura around the room and she decided to get up, she did it slowly and not trying to create a sound. When she got up, she went to the balcony, from tiredness she closed her eyes and smelled the air, her mind was in peace, she stood there for some time and then decided to go back to sleep. Suddenly in that moment when she turned around, she for a second saw some white figure near the rooms entrance, she then panicked and slowly went to the rooms entrance, since it was dark and there was no electricity in there she picked up the candle which was on the table and slowly went outside the room, when she did that, she saw a white figure, it saw Tea and then turned around and started to move. She wasn't scared, she had seen a ghost before and knew that they are lost souls. After seeing the white figure leaving, Tea decided to follow, she slowly went to its direction.

In that time Man a turned around and felt bed empty, so she opened her eyes and saw that Tea is not there, she panicked for few seconds and rushed outside the room, there she saw Tea walking with a candle, Mana slowly and quietly started to follow her.

Tea from another hand didn't noticed Mana, she was following the white figure, she was following for some time, she noticed that the figure went outside the temple and went to the nearest temples garden, Tea followed it and saw figure standing near the wall. She slowly approached it and stood next to the figure, white figure then dropped on its knees down and whispered " _please free me, I'm buried in this wall, please help me_ ".

Tea put her arm on the wall, the white figure then disappeared, Tea decided to destroy the wall tomorrow, and she marked the wall and started slowly to go back to the room. Mana followed Tea, she didn't saw the figure, but she saw Tea putting her arm on the wall and then marking it with some small pocket knife. She saw Tea starting to come where she was, and quietly went back to the bedroom's direction. Few minutes later Tea came back to room and saw Mana sleeping and joined her in bed, Mana from another hand wasn't sleeping, and she stayed awake the whole night.

Then came the morning and Mana got up, she saw Tea sleeping and slowly without making any noise went to Atem's room. She knocked on his door and then entered, Atem was awake and just got dressed, he saw Mana entering the room and asked " _what happened, did you sleep well, looks like someone tortured you?_ ".

" _I didn't sleep the whole night_ " said Mana.

" _Did Tea do something?_ "asked Atem with concerned look.

" _No but something happened at night and then I didn't sleep the whole night_ " said Mana.

" _What happened_?" asked Atem.

" _Tea woke up at night and walked to the garden, she then went to this one wall and put her hand on it and then marked it with knife, then she came back to the room and went back to bed_ " answered Mana.

"Was there someone with her? Or it is just her?" he asked while struggling to put his bracelets on.

Mana nodded and went to the nearest chair, she jumped and landed perfectly on the chair creating a huge bang. Atem got startled from bang, he turned around and shouted "Mana!".

"I'm sorry, I'm tired" sighed Mana.

From anger Atem dropped his bracelets, he was struggling to put them on a quite a while. He then faced Mana again and sighed.

"I was thinking about her all night, I tried to figure out everything." He said quietly.

Mana's face brightened up and she jumped up from her chair "uhhhh… someone's in love!"

"Please stop" shouted Atem. "We all care!".

"How much do you like her?" she asked with amusement.

Atem blushed and turned his head, he then got up and asked " _where is this wall, can you show me?"_

" _Yes, follow me Prince_." Shouted happily Mana.

With Atem they went to this wall, where Tea has been last night. Atem looked to the wall and saw Tea's mark on it, he then ordered one of his mages to use magic on it. Mage nodded and did what he asked, then looked to Atem and said _"mark is nothing, it's just some mark that someone from boredom did. Nothing special_."

Atem sighed and looked to Mana " _I think she knew that you were following her and she checked that, this wall is just a wall, it's nothing special"_.

" _I don't know, but it was strange_ " said Mana.

"Maybe she was sleepwalking?" asked Atem. "Let's return!".

Mana nodded and returned with Atem in Temple. Atem thought that Tea was just messing with Mana, and with going there she checked if Mana would follow or not.

Mana came into the room and saw Tea awake, she then jumped and smiled happily " _how was your sleep_? ".

" _It was fine, let's go eat breakfast?_ " asked Tea.

Mana then nodded and with suspicious looked watched how Tea got up, dressed and was ready to go outside the room, then she shouted " _wait me_ ", she smiled and followed Tea to the dining room. Tea noticed that she, Mana and Mai where there, Others were probably sleeping.

" _Good morning, how was your sleep Tea_ " asked Mai while putting jam on bread.

" _It was ok, how about you_?" asked Tea, she was happy to see Mai.

" _I'm just happy you're here, let's eat Tea_ " smiled Mai.

"Looks like someone had a great morning!" smiled Tea, while putting pancakes on plate.

Mai smiled and sighed. "I wasn't sleeping at all, for some reason it was hard for me to fall asleep. Especially when you are sleeping in some new places, its hard…. Takes time to get used to the place and bed."

"I understand, at least bed was soft" she chuckled.

"Oh, yess" said Mai smiling.

* * *

He was moving. The sun was shining bright and it made him angry, he hated everything, on his mind was darkness and destruction. He was moving slowly, every step was hard, sand was resisting to every step he made. He rode a horse, then few hours walked, on his neck under his white cloak was Millennium puzzle.

He suddenly stopped, from a distance he saw structure. Dark and evil smile appeared on his face. After few minutes' rest, he started to walk towards the structure. Coming closer and closer the structure started to reveal its self and became desert temple, it looked abandoned. Without any hesitation, he entered it and dropped his cloak, he walked deeper into the temple until he saw a mirror, it was old, on its frame were many hieroglyphs. Huge smile appeared on him, he then took off the puzzle and placed it on mirror. Few minutes later it became dark, he couldn't see his reflection.

"Is it working" he asked.

"Yes, now go aside, it will explode." answered female voice. "let's prepare, our journey will be interesting" she laughed and went aside.

"I can't wait…" he smiled, dark aura appeared over him. "I want to kill him, he needs to pay".

"Be patience, Bakura. When we will return, there will be plenty of time to kill him and take his Millennium Items" she said and then disappeared.

* * *

Tea sat near Mai " _oh, I will go to the restroom_ " she said.

" _Ok, we will wait you here, ok? Later let's explore the city, I would love to buy some souvenirs from this trip"_ said Mai.

Tea then smiled and nodded. She left the room and slowly without no one noticing went to the garden, she used her magic and created an apple, she was slowly eating it and moving towards her marked wall. When she reached it, she then used her magic again on the wall, wall turned into the sand and disappeared. Old man's figure appeared and waved to her, then it disappeared. She smiled.

She stayed there for some time and went slowly back. Returning she met Yugi and Atem, they were talking about something, she decided not to trouble them and went into her room, she used again magic and created another apple, when she did it, she remembered about Mai and Mana and went to the dining room.

She saw that both of them already ate and was waiting her. " _Where were you, did you drowned into the toiled_?" asked Mai chuckling.

" _No_ " said Tea smiling.

Mai and Mana noticed that she was eating apple, Mana slowly got up and said " _I noticed yesterday at night that you disappeared for some time, where were you_?"

" _I went to bathroom_ " answered Tea with smiling face, she then said " _I will walk a bit around_ ". Tea slowly turned around and went outside the diner room, she met Mahad, and he smiled " _where are you going, let me assist you_ ".

She then answered " _I will walk around, don't want to sit in the room all the time. You can join me if you want_ ".

Atem already told Mahad about night walk, and ordered him and others to watch closely her.

Mahad walked with Tea around, they ended up in garden, Tea looked at him and noticed that he was looking, peeking at her all the time, she then smiled and said " _gardens are beautiful_ ", she saw in the distance a bench and walked towards it, then sat on it.

Mahad watched how she sat down and joined her " _it is the same as Pharaohs castle garden, this one is a bit smaller_ ".

" _There should be an oasis near the garden, I would love to go there_ " said Tea, Mahad then asked " _how do you know about oasis?"_

" _I heard that some guards talked about it, they described it as the small paradise in the middle of civilization. Do you know where it is located?_ " asked Tea.

" _I can show you, do you want to go there right now?_ " asked Mahad.

" _No, let's go when sun sets …_ " someone interrupted her, she fast looked behind Mahad and saw Mana running towards them.

"What is happening!" shouted Mahad.

Mana while running mumbled something, when she got closer, she said "Pharaoh wants everyone to go right now to the library, its important!"

Mahad fast got up, and started to walk, Tea was behind him and Mana was slowly following them.

* * *

"Passage is ready, lets go" Bakura shouted.

She apierd from his behind, she was wearing black cloak and levitating in air. She took the Millennium puzzle from him and laughed "soon you will fell my wrath, soon you will feel the darkness".

Bakura looked at her, then he entered the mirror, few seconds later she followed him.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter. Bakura is back with new friend, returning back to Ancient Egypt.**

 **Some suggestions what could happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Truth.**

They fast ran towards the temple. Mana was running from behind, she was tired and just count keep up with Mahad and Tea. Few times she shouted stop but they were so buzzy running that they just ignored her or didn't hear her. Tea and Mahad was worried, they thought that something happened.

* * *

Atem and others were already in library, mages already started to explain everything what they discovered.

" _We felt darkness, within the darkness we saw millennium puzzle. We even managed to see a silhouette of a man."_ Explained one of mages.

" _Did you managed to locate it?_ "

" _We got a magic line track, it will take a day to locate on map the magic_ " mage answered.

" _Do everything what you can but locate the item_ " he fiercely said. " _Where are they_ " he shouted to the guards.

" _Pharaoh... Mana went after them. They should be soon here."_ Answered one of the guards. They were terrified from Pharaoh, they didn't saw him before so angry, and silently they hoped that Mana and Mahad would come fast.

Few mages left the room, only one stayed and decided to start to locate the item.

Suddenly Mahad, Tea and Mana ran in the library. Mahad bowed.

" _You called us pharaoh?_ "

" _Where were you?"_ Atem asked.

" _In garden_ "

" _What's with the rush, what happened?_ "Tea sat down on nearest chair and sigh many times from exhaustion.

" _Mages told us the newest news about millennium puzzle. Mahad now go and help them, your magic is strong and we might with your help find puzzle faster."_

" _As you wish pharaoh_ " he bowed and fast disappeared form room.

" _Are you ok_." He softly asked walking towards Tea.

" _I'm fine. I thought that you are in danger and followed Mahad"_ she said getting up and looking to Atem who was standing before her.

" _I'm sorry. What did Mana tell you?_ "

" _She shouted that we need to come immediately to the library. Next thing what I saw is Mahad running and I just ran with him."_ She sat again on chair.

He walked towards one of the library's desk, on it was standing a water bottle. He fast picked it up and gave it to Tea. She nodded and took the bottle. He then sat next to her and looked to others. " _Can you all, please, leave the library for a while, I would love to talk with Tea in private?!"_

Others without saying nothing started to leave, guards bowed and went outside, others followed after them. Mana looked concerned, she wanted to stay but decided to leave now and talk with Tea later. Everyone knew that Atem will ask her about everything and decided not to intervene. Everyone wanted to stay and know the truth, Atem told them that she lied and asked that they don't say or talk about this with Tea. They had no choice but to accept, and when Atem asked to leave they immediately knew what is he going to talk with her.

" _Why are you asking them to leave?_ " she asked confused.

" _I want to talk with you… Tea_ ". He looked into her eyes " _I know that you lied. Please tell me the truth?_ "

" _What do you want to hear? How did you know?_ " she asked confused.

" _It doesn't matter how I knew, just… please don't lie, we all trust you and lying is not the right thing to do. No matter how bad things are, it's better to just say everything as it is_ " he answered her. His look was soft and loving. In all the world, he hatted lies, he considered her his friend and wanted all what's best for her, but if she lies and tries to trick them….

" _Ask me three questions and I will answer them without lying truthfully_." She knew it will be hard, but she knew that lying will make things even worse. She wasn't even trying to look at him, she was looking at the floor all he time. Her heart was pounding fast, and she felt a little bit of pain.

" _Ok… where were you all this time?"_ he asked softly.

" _It's hard to explain_ " she looked to Atem _"it's a world, no…. a dimension, I lived there and stayed there this whole time"._

Atem without hesitation said _"what? How did you ended there?"_

" _One of my servants brought me there, he opened the passage and then I was there."_

He looked shocked, this answer he didn't thought he would hear from her. He looked to the ground and fast thought about the last question, then he looked again at her, they gaze met _"who are you?"_

She blushed slightly and turned her head to the other side " _someone with past. When time will come, you all will learn who I am, but now it's not the right time. I'm … sorry!"_ she then got up, still standing she glanced at Atem and said " _please don't force me to tell my story, I'm not ready yet… right now everything what you can know is that I had a past life"._

" _It's ok, but before you leave…. Do you know who took The Millennium Item?"_ he asked still shocked.

" _I'm sorry, I don't know_ ". She looked one last time at Atem and left the library.

Atem was still sitting there and thinking. He didn't know what to say and he knew that everyone will ask him. Few minutes later he got up and went outside, others saw Tea leaving and immediately went to the library's door, they were waiting him and most important, they wanted to know what she said to him. After stepping out he saw everyone and without hesitation said " _she is fine_ ", he then closed door behind him and looked to others _"she has past to, when time will come we will knew who she was, but right now please don't talk about this with her_."

" _Did she died that day_ " Yugi asked looking straight to Atem's eyes.

Atem smiled " _no, she didn't. She was just taken somewhere else, where no one could reach her"._

" _Can we trust her?"_ Mai without hesitation asked.

" _Yes!"_ he answered.

* * *

Mahad and others worked three days straight and found a location. Mahad was surprised, because location what they found was in middle of desert. He checked few times, but the result was the same.

" _Will you bring our discovery to the Pharaoh_ " one of the mages asked.

" _Yes! I'm going right now"_ he fast answered.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating, I was busy. But this is the end of Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Preparing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Preparing**

After receiving the location coordinates Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tristan and Tea started to pack. Bakura and others decided to return to Domino city. Tension between Others and Tea had lowered and they had many conversations between them. It seemed like everything was back to normal. Mages explained that the journey will be two days long. After packing they decided to start their journey next day, because everyone was exhausted, Tristan and Joey was arguing all the time about food, Joey wanted to pack cupcakes and other sweet things but Tristan was trying to convince him to take water and packed food. Whole argument was funny, others few times stopped packing and gave few laughs. Tea was the only one who didn't have any stuff or things with her, so most of tome she helped others. She was glad that gang didn't ask any questions about her and her past, she knew Atem explained everything to them and silently she hoped that further questions will not be asked. Since the whole talk Atem didn't had any chance to talk with Tea, he was busy preparing for journey. He and other priests decided to travel with camels.

" _Pharaoh, you must rest_ " one of the mages insisted.

" _I'm fine, let me just check again the map!"_

" _You already checked like 20 times, go rest!"_ Mahad added.

" _Are you sure these coordinates are right?"_ asked Atem.

" _Yes, please rest!"_ mages insisted again.

" _What about others? Are they ready?"_ asked Atem still glancing at map.

" _They had finished packing, I saw others chatting in kitchen. They decided to prepare food together!"_ said Mahad.

" _Are they talking with Tea?"_

" _Yes, everything seems normal"_ Mahad asked " _I think they missed her and now everyone seems happy to see her around"_

" _That's good!"_

" _Is something bothering you?"_ asked Mahad " _It looks like you care about her"_

" _She is my friend, of course I care!"_

" _what do you feel about her?"_ asked Mahad, he saw that Pharaoh cared about her a lot and he sometimes tried not to show this.

" _Why are you asking this? Is it so obvious?"_ Atem answered, he knew he was good at hiding his emotions. From exhaustion, he walked from desk to nearest window and looked outside.

Mahad walked towards him and stood beside him " _I know you very well, I can see that you care. Do you have feelings towards this girl?"_

" _I have, I like her"_ he looked to Mahad " _she is different then others I had met in palace, or harem. She is strong and she looks at me like I'm not living god or Great Pharaoh. She sees me as I am."_ He glanced on the _floor "when I was living in palace other women looked at me like…. They wanted to become my bride and receive the high status or just to satisfy me. Mana was different, she saw me as I am and we became friends. When I saw her first time, I really started to like her, and now seeing her again…. I really have feeling for her,"_

" _Pharaoh…. I don't think she is different. Maybe she is just like others, you know there were many women in your fathers ruling time that seemed like Tea. But next moment later their friendship and fake love turned into betrayal._ " Said Mahad worried " _you have many enemies, we don't know but she could work with one of them…"_

" _No, she isn't like that!"_ Atem snapped

" _Please rest now_ " said Mahad walking towards the table, he looked again in map.

Atem watched him walking towards table. Few moments later he decided to go to his room and lay down, he felt tired and this whole conversation made it even worse. In his room his all thoughts was about her _What if he is right, what if she is like others!_ He thought.

* * *

After she was teleported and reunited with others, Tea asked Aiden to watch Pharaoh closely. She had a very bad feeling about him.

Aiden witnessed this whole conversation between Atem and Mahad and decided to tell nothing to Tea. He knew that Tea liked Pharaoh, but he couldn't even imagine that Mahad could say something like that about her, but he could understand Pharaoh. Glinn and Elli didn't have any idea of these feeling, and if he had mention about them Glinn would be the first to do everything to separate and destroy their love. Elli would be too supportive and would do everything to unite them.

* * *

After baking goods for trip everyone left, Tea was alone sitting in kitchen. From shadows appeared Mahad, he was surprised to see her siting alone and walked towards her. She startled and gave small noise.

" _You scared me!"_ she sighs _"don't do that please!"_

" _I'm sorry, why are you here?"_ he asked.

" _I was thinking. Did you wanted something?"_ she asked, she slowly got up and walked towards the fridge. She picked up water and looked at Mahad.

He then smiled and answered _"Just wanted a snack"_ he suspiciously glanced at her and walked towards one of the kitchen cabinets, then he picked up some packed food and glanced at her again " _are you a good person?_ " he asked.

" _Good people never have to say they are good. It just shows in the things they do and the things they say. Good people are always beautiful._ (-Leohearts)" she said " _Am I a good person?"_ she smiled.

He didn't know what to say, he looked at her and smiled _"I don't know_ " then he went away.

Tea felt exhausted and left to her room, there she lied down and fell fast sleep. She knew that tomorrow will be hard journey, desert is terrible, its hot and sun …. hard to handle.


	10. Chapter 10 - The journey (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The journey (1)**

The passage opened, 12 bandits were waiting. Their eyes red as fire and dressed in dark cloak they bowed to two silhouettes coming out of passage. Bakura and dark skinned woman came out of passage, her smile was so terrifying, some of man even got shivers. He walked towards one of the bandits.

" _Did you prepare everything?"_

" _Yes, we invaded one village, there we all will stay"_ cloaked man answered.

Bakura looked at the woman and smiled with devilish smile " _my love lets go to our new home!"_

She smiled back and nodded devilish.

Few minutes later they arrived at village, on the sand were laying many human corpses.

" _Clean everything up, NOW_ " he shouted angrily.

" _Its fine, I love the smell of fresh blood"_ she said.

Slowly they moved to towards huge house, house was two-story house, clearly it was meant for rich family. They entered others stayed outside, they started to clean everything up, corpses were burned fast.

* * *

Everyone was on camels and they started their journey early in the morning. It was dark, but few hours later they all witnessed sunrise, it was stunning. Atem all the time was watching Tea, he liked her smile. Tea noticed that and asked " _what's wrong?"_

" _Nothing, just enjoying sunrise!"_ he smiled.

She tried to fasten the camels moving, but it startled and she slipped of it, Atem noticed that and fast acted, he ran and caught her, she landed on him, her heart started to raise, their gaze met, both blushed, she fast got up and brushed away sand and looked at Atem. She provided her hand to him, he looked at her and took it. Both stood up, still facing each other.

" _Are you ok?"_ she asked.

He smiled " _yes!_ " he then helped her to get up on camel " _Be careful, they are sensitive creatures"._

She smiled and started to walk towards others.

" _Wait me!"_ he shouted to Tea, slowly climbing up on camel.

" _Your taking too long_ " she smiled and laughed.

" _It's hard to get on them, horses are better"_ he said laughing.

" _Why didn't we then ride on horses?"_ she asked curious.

" _It was hard to get then in here, only thing that they had was camels, they are not that bad"_

" _No, they're not, do you know who stole your item?"_ she asked.

" _No, we just know where it is. I'm happy that there are so many mages here, without them it would take like a week to locate it_ " he started to walk near her " _we must be careful"_

" _I know… where we will stay at night"_ she asked.

" _I think we could make a camp, I hope there will not appeared sandstorms"_

" _I can use my magic and create a place to stay, all we need is ground to sleep and roof above us"_ she said looking at Atem.

" _How powerful you are exactly?"_ he smiled.

" _Powerful enough to do incredible things"_ she smiled back _"I will help as much as I can"_

" _Thank you! Please forgive me for being so terrible at the beginning."_

" _It's ok, I know it was confusing, they all thought that I'm dead and then here I am still alive_ " she said.

" _At least you're alive, that is important_ "he laughed.

" _Oh please…"_ she smiled.

Many hours later they witnessed sunset. Everyone stopped and appreciated it.

" _We will camp here tonight"_ Atem shouted.

Everyone nodded. " _I forgot my tent!"_ Joey shouted. Tristan looked at _him "You will not sleep in my tent!"_

" _O c'mon_ " Joey whined.

" _He can stay with me! Of Couse if he wants!"_ said Yugi.

" _Don't, he farts at night"_ said Tristan sarcastically.

" _What?"_ joey shouted.

" _Guys, please stop!"_ Tea shouted, then she raised her hand and slowly in front of then started to appeared a wooden ground on its side appeared colons that held a fancy wooden ceiling. On the floor apierd many mattresses, they were sinked into the ground and on ceiling sides appeared red long curtains, they blocked the wind coming through the place.

" _How about this, is this good enough_ " Tea asked.

" _Wow, did you made this?"_ Tristan asked.

" _Yup, easy_ " she said looking at him.

" _Good job, thank you, at least we will not sleep on sand_ " said Yugi excited.

Everyone started to unpack things, Tea stood near the curtains and was looking to the distance.

" _That was impressive!"_ Atem said standing near her.

" _Thank you! At least my power is useful"_ she smiled.

" _What did you take with you?"_ he asked.

" _I took only food, I don't have any clothes with me, I can create them."_

" _Can you help me to prepare the food?"_

" _Sure, what do you want to make?"_ she asked.

" _I don't know how to cook, I only have ingredients."_

" _It's ok, we can figure out what to make, let's go_ " she smiled.

" _Let's go!"_

After the dinner, everyone went to sleep, Mahad and two mages stayed awake and guarded others. Tea couldn't fall asleep, so she got up and went to the curtains, she gently pushed them and walk outside. Mahad and others didn't saw it, they were sitting on the other side. Tea smelled the air and sat on the floor, her feet were touching the sand, she liked this sensation. The night sky was beautiful, she saw many stars shining, she even started to could them. Few minutes later she got up and solely walked back, Atem saw her walking back and asked _"Is everything ok"._

" _Yes, just went for a walk_ " she smiled and laid back on mattress " _goodnight!"_

" _Goodnight!"_ he answered with soft voice.

* * *

:)


	11. Chapter 11 - The journey (2)

**Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The journey (2)**

All night he was softly gazing upon her, he couldn't fall asleep, he was thinking about her until he fell asleep.

She woke up because of the fuss what was going on around her, Joey and Tristan woke up early and decided to duel each other, everything what she heard was Joys disappointment gasps and Tristan's laughter. She opened her eyes and sat up, then looked angrily at both players and went back to sleep.

" _Are you going to sleep? You just woke up!"_ asked Yugi.

" _I wasn't able to fall asleep, so all night I was kind of asleep but in the same time my mind was awake and I was thinking about everything_ " she whispered loud enough for Yugi to hear. She then opened her one eyes " _why are you awake? Its 6 am!"_

" _Same as you I too wasn't able to sleep…."_

" _Let me guess, Did Joey snore loud last night?"_ she asked

He smiled " _Yup, I hit him three times, but he just won't stop_ "

She laughed " _oh well, at least one of our group had good sleep",_ he smiled and nodded.

" _Is Atem awake? I heard him saying something few hours ago, was he sleep talking?"_

" _No, no, he woke up earlier then everyone else, he wanted to check again the coordinates, he even with Mana made breakfast"_

Her eyes quickly opened " _Oh no… does he know that Mana doesn't know how to cook? She's bad at it and I bet Atem has never made food before…."_ She sat up _"we are doing to starve this morning, did they used all of our food?_ " she said panicked.

Yugi laughed " _its ok, oh wow, you are slowly becoming like Joey"_

" _What, stop, no!"_ she chuckled " _not in a million years"_

He slowly got up " _Let's go, I'm starving_!"

She got up and followed Yugi, some of his priests and Mana was already there eating sandwiches, from afar they looked delicious, but knowing Manas coking skill she hoped that they are delicious.

Atem saw Tea coming closer to the breakfast table that Mahad and Seto had put together " _good morning, how was your sleep?"_

" _It was… fine I guess, most of a night I was thinking with my closed eyes"_ she said densely looking at sandwiches. Atem came closer to her and stood near her watching her trying to decide what to eat, his and Manas sandwiches of apples.

" _why are you looking at sandwiches like that?_ " he curiously asked.

" _I'm sorry, I'm spacing out, I just need coffee!"_ she said picking out one sandwich from the sandwich pile. " _They look delicious… so delicious_ ".

" _wow, you are really hungry_ " he chuckled.

She then looked at him and smiled then faced others and loudly said " _who wants coffee, I will make coffee!"_

Joey and Mai raised their hand happily. Yugi and Tristan looked at Joey " _when did you started to drink coffee, Joey?"_ Yugi curiously asked?

" _I always drank it_ "

" _No, you didn't_ " fast said Tristan.

" _Well, Mai once made a coffee for me and it was delicious_ " he said facing Mai.

" _I thought you didn't liked my homemade coffee, you even spit it out first time"_ said Mai.

" _Oh, my god, they are in love"_ Tristan whispered loud enough for Joey to hear.

" _What did you just said_ " asked Joey mad.

" _Nothing!_ " chuckled Tristan.

After the breakfast, they fast gathered everything, Tea used her magic again and took down fast the place where they slept. Mahad curiously was watching her closely, how she used her magic, he then without hesitation walked towards her " _how are you doing it? Does your magic consist from energy or is it a word bind spell that you use?_ "

She chuckled " _magic is complicated, mine is more like energy and my will"_

" _Your will, what do you mean_?" he asked

" _I create energy and with my will control it, I can create things just imagining them. I don't have limits"._

" _What about your energy, where did you get it, where does it come from?"_ he curiously asked,

" _I create it within myself_ " she answered " _what about you? What do you use?"_

" _Spells and Ba (life spirit) energy mostly"._

" _That's interesting, does Mana use spells too?"_ she asked

" _Yes, but her Ba goes through her wand making her spells more powerful. I know she looks weak and sometimes messes up magic spells, but her Ba is strong and she is in learning process, she right now doesn't know her limits and what she can do, but in time she will become powerful, at least I hope"_ he smiled.

" _You really care about her?"_ She asked _"Let's go, Atem and others are already ready and probably waiting for us to come and join them_."

Everyone got up on camels and continue their journey, few hours later they reached Temple where Bakura and his female friend opened passage. Atem's Mages investigated the place rest of the day and since it was already getting dark, they decided to stay at night there.

* * *

 **So, this is the end of Chapter 11. Many people are reading this mess that I am writing right now, so it would be cool that you left feedback or comment - what do you think, is it good, bad, what can I improve? It would really help to understand what you guys think.**

 **I want to say thank you to** **Tea Mutou** **, who writes what is good and bad**


	12. Chapter 12 - Small honesty

**Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Small honesty**

* * *

While settling for the night, Tea decided to leave everyone and go for a walk, she wanted some peace and quiet. She walked outside and slowly went on Temples other side, then she sat on the sand and decided to watch sunset. Temple itself wasn't large, it was round and had one opening. Once some one enters, there goes a stairwell down to underground, once a person reaches the last step, large room they can see. She hated to be in there, it was dark, others tried to create a fireplace or light some torches, but did it matter? they wouldn't light up and burn long. Although room looked sealed, somehow wind was passing through this room. It was dusty and while walking down and up she noticed some lizards, they were hiding from the sun. Great place for the day, but not for the night. And that room, the mirror room, it was the worst. Someone before had broken an entrance on one of the walls to this room. Once Tea entered that room, cold chills passed through her body. Mirror itself looked odd, like it was living its own life. Even remembering this made the chills run on her body. She looked up and enjoyed the wind and orange sky.

When people fall in love, sometimes they notice how accidently they seem to watch or notice some details or things about people. Atem many times caught himself peeking or looking at Tea when she was doing something., he thought that she is adorable. He noticed how she left others and started to walk up the stairs. Atem thought that she feels uncomfortable, because such a long time had passed and now she's again reunited with others and seeing him again, last time when she saw him was when he dueled Yugi and left to afterlife.

After placing his sleeping bag on the ground, he decided to follow her, he wanted to talk with her about this journey and about what could happen next.

He fast walked up and stopped at the entrance, he saw orange sky, hot wind blew on his face. He slowly walked in front of the Temple and started to look around. Failing to find her, he started to walk around the building and there he saw her sitting on sand leaning against one of Temples wall. She looked distressed and concern.

" _Is everything ok?"_ asked Atem walking towards her.

From his voice he startled a bit, then fast answered " _Yes, just wanted to think alone_ ".

" _If may I ask, think about what?"_ he sat next to her.

" _Just everything what is going around us and thinks that are happening"_ she smiled _"I want to ask you something"._

" _Yes, of course_ " he answered.

" _Why is he alive….? How? All this trip I was wondering about that_."

" _You mean Bakura, the Bandit King? Well I don't know, when I heard from Isis that he was spotted in Egypt, I was shocked. How do you know about him? Yugi and others didn't said anything about him."_ He asked.

" _I can sense him"_ she looked at the sky " _he has a unique energy, dark … scary"._

" _When did you started to sense him?_ " he asked staring at her.

" _When I stepped in this temple, it's like he left his mark in the air… dark mark"_ .

" _Are you scared of him_ " he asked with soft voice.

" _No_ " she murmured " _will you always come from afterlife if someone steals your Items?"_

" _Well, I yesterday spoke with other mages and they suggested to seal every Items power and then destroy them. This will prevent others from stealing Items and using powers for their benefits."_

" _It will be hard to destroy all Items_ ".

" _Not all"_ he said.

" _What…"_

" _My Millennium puzzle can't be destroyed, that's why we decided to hide its pieces in Tomb_ " he sighed .

" _Is it beautiful_?" she faced him " _the afterlife_ ".

" _Its different what they describe, to understand you have to see and experience it_ " he smiled " _is everything really ok?_ " he asked still smiling.

" _Yes, just wondering_ " she smiled back " _what's next, will we spend night in here?_ "

" _You don't like this place_?" he chuckled.

" _Noup, not at all_ " she smiled " _its creepy and dark"._

" _I know, we all decided to spend night in here and tomorrow mages will open the same passage what Bakura opened_ ".

" _Since when did he started to open passages? It's something new"_ she started to get concerned.

" _Well I was surprised as you when I heard that from Mahad, he said that Bakura broke into another room where this mirror is placed …_ "

" _Oh, that mirror_ " she cried.

" _What is with the mirror_?" he looked surprised.

" _That mirror is weird and it feels like its living its own life…"_

" _You're not the only one who feels like that, it's weird but after we all entered I spoke to Yugi, Mai and Kaiba. They said the same thing about the mirror."_

" _We just need to smash it as fast as possible!"_ she got up but was stopped waiting for Atem to get up as well.

" _No, we can't, unfortunately_ " he got up with Teas help.

" _Why not"_ she asked.

" _Bakura, he opened the passage on the mirror or the passage went through the mirror, I have no idea, but if we smash it, we will not be able to reopen the passage_ " he removed sand from his feet and hand that faced Tea. " _Let's go to the Temple, it's getting dark"._

She smiled and nodded, together they walked inside the Temple.

* * *

The end of Chapter 12. This story takes place after Atem leaves, one year later this story happens. It is after anime and before the movie :) Tea has a past and she is remembering it, Atem has returned because Bakura is alive and stole few of Atems powerful Items. I hope this helps to understand at least something :) sorry for not updating story :)


End file.
